Her Loss
by JamesAndLily394
Summary: How did the ledgendary couple get together? This is just one of the ways I thought of.


It started out just like any other day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The young witches and wizards waking up in their dormitories, getting dressed, and going down to the Great Hall for a wonderful breakfast.

Lily Evans walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to her four closest girl friends, Alice Prewitt, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, and Dorcas Meadows.

Alice, Lily's best friend, was a on the shorter side and had wavy blonde hair that went just past her shoulders and light blue eyes. She was bright and bubbly and was currently dating Frank Longbottom, another 7th year Griffindor.

Hestia Jones was on the taller side and had pin straight dirty blonde hair that went down her back and had chocolate brown eyes. She didn't have a boyfriend at that moment but had a serious crush on Sirius Black.

Emmeline, or Emma as she likes to be called, was normal in height for a 17 year old girl and had curly black hair and deep blue eyes.

Dorcas was a tall girl with light brown eyes and wavy brown hair that hit her shoulders. She, like Hestia, was currently single but had a huge crush on Remus Lupin, her fellow Griffindor prefect.

And finally, there was Lily Evans. She had beautiful red hair that cascaded down her back in soft curls. She was even shorter than Alice at five feet, three inches and had emerald green eyes that she had inherited from her mother.

"There you are!", Alice exclaimed.

"We've been waiting for you for 15 minutes!", Dorcas said.

"Sorry! I was trying to ignore Potter.", Lily sighed.

Potter, as in James Potter, the star Quidditch player on the Griffindor team. He was incredibly hot with his six-one height and muscular figure. He had jet black hair that was always messed up and he only made it worse by running his hand through it every 10 minutes. He wore glasses that covered his hazel eyes. Lily had hated him since first year for always asking her out. He was also always playing pranks with his three other friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew (or the Marauders as they call themselves).

The girls giggled and Lily gave them a glare. They all new that Lily had begun to like James the beginning of this year when he had made Head Boy.

'Speak of the devils' Lily thought to hersellf as she saw the Marauders walk into the Great Hall. They sat next to the girls and dug into the food that was spread out on the tables.

James opened his mouth to say something but was interupted by the post coming in. The owls flew around looking for their respected owners.

A brown owl made its way to Lily and dropped a letter on her empty plate. She picked it up and looked at the sender address.

"Why is the Ministry sending you a letter for?", Remus asked. Lily shrugged and opened the envelope. The other watched her as she read the letter.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_I regret to inform you that on November 15__th__, 1977 your parents, Rose and Henry Evans, were killed in an attack on their home. Your sister is safe and sound, for she wasn't home when the Deatheaters came to your house. I'm so very sorry for your loss…_

But Lily had stopped reading. Her parents were dead. Her mom and dad were dead. Rose and Henry Evans were dead. Why did this have to happen to her.

She realized her friends were trying to talk to her, ask her what the letter was about. She snapped out of it and heard James ask her something.

"What's wrong?", he asked. But he didn't get an answer because she had already run out of the Great Hall in tears. Her friends looked confused but looked at Emma when she gasped. She had read the letter and was in tears as well.

"What's wrong?", James repeated. But Emma just handed him the letter. He skimmed it and then jumped up and ran after Lily.

He found her sobbing on the ground on the marble starecase. She had her head in her knees and her red hair was spread out around her.

He sat down next to her and put an arm around her. She looked up, and when she saw who it was, wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his neck.

She finally calmed down enough and unwrapped her arms from his body and sat next to him and leaned into his side.

"James?", she asked looking up at him after a period of silence.

"Yes?", he replied.

She didn't say anything but cupped his face with her hands. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled away, unsure of herself, but he pulled her closer and kissed her more fiercly.

When they broke apart, gasping for air, she said the three words that he had waited six years to hear her say.

"I love you", she barely whispered.

He smiled and kissed he again, but more softly.

"I love you more", he said.


End file.
